Ensaios de um fiel desertor
by Tamires Vargas
Summary: Diante da morte, as palavras de um homem escorrem de seu coração. Itachi sabia que havia chegado sua hora e esperando por ela permitiu aos seus pensamentos correrem soltos, como numa silenciosa confissão a si mesmo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

 _"Hoje eu falei com Deus, e ele disse que esta envergonhado_

 _O que eu me tornei, o que eu fiz?_

 _Hoje eu falei com o diabo, e ele jurou que não é o culpado_

 _E eu entendi, porque eu sinto o mesmo."_

Estava calmo. O desfecho que planejara logo se concretizaria. Não havia motivo para se perturbar. A um passo da plenitude, ele aguardava, com mais paciência do que a dispensada nos último anos. Sua última missão estava prestes a terminar e a recompensa por realizá-la era o que ansiava secretamente. Permitir-se morrer nas mãos do irmão fecharia o livro de sua conturbada história e traria sossego a ele. A vingança libertaria Sasuke, e Itachi tornaria isso realidade. Mas ela demoraria um pouco a chegar, minutos sempre se arrastam quando algo está prestes a acontecer, não faria mal divagar sobre o que lhe restava de vida...


	2. Shisui

Capítulo II - Shisui

 _"Braços abertos, eu estou sozinho_

 _Eu não sou um herói, e não sou feito de pedra_

 _Certo ou errado, eu mal posso dizer."_

 _Você não concordaria com o que vou fazer nem com nenhuma das minhas atitudes desde que morreu. Você acharia que eu enlouqueci, que estou sob o comando de alguém ou preso num genjutsu. Duvido muito que enxergasse meus erros como são: frutos da minha vontade. Você tinha uma fé em mim que eu nunca mereci, por isso peguei a promessa que lhe fiz e a usei para justificar todas as coisas injustificáveis que fiz._

 _Eu não teria amigos se não fosse você. O abismo que sentia entre mim e as pessoas me impedia de querer qualquer um por perto... Mas você o atravessou, e eu percebi que a solidão não era uma companhia. Você me enxergou como a criança que eu era e me ofereceu um afeto que eu não queria. Você nos proclamou irmãos. Mesmo que eu não soubesse ser um para você._

 _Será que minhas escolhas teriam sido diferentes se você estivesse aqui?... Acho que de qualquer forma iria desagradar você. Não poderia esperar que resolvesse tudo sozinho. Não iria concordar com tudo que dissesse. Um dia nossa amizade se quebraria, e eu carregaria a certeza da minha culpa por isso. Pareço egoísta falando da sua morte desse jeito, e sou. Sinto alívio por não tê-lo magoado. Chorei porque não deu tempo._

 _Talvez eu não teria me sentido tão perdido se você estivesse vivo, mas se estivesse... Você estaria? Se desse tempo, nossa amizade teria sobrevivido ou você seria mais uma das minhas vítimas?..._

 _Você vai me perdoar pelo que fiz, Shisui? Se a gente se encontrar... Não, nós não vamos. Nenhuma divindade justa me colocaria no mesmo lugar em que você descansa._


	3. Fugaku

Capítulo III - Fugaku

 _"Não estou defendendo, descendendo de quedas_

 _Caindo cada vez mais longe!_

 _Estou mais perto a cada dia!"_

 _Eu preferia que você não tivesse me compreendido, seria melhor ter o seu ódio que a sua compreensão. Um pai não deveria aceitar morrer pelas mãos do filho, mas você aceitou, e não me condenou por isso. Estava certo quando disse que a minha dor duraria para sempre... Eu a sinto como naquele dia._

 _Não sei dizer quando nos distanciamos, de repente aconteceu e não era possível reverter. A gente passou a se olhar como adversários e cada encontro era um murro de tensão no meu peito. Você era o líder dos Uchiha, eu o traidor do clã._

 _Achava tão absurda a forma que você pensava, sua ideia de rebelião, seu orgulho. Tive tanto asco de todos eles e mais quando perdi meu amigo por causa de coisas tão pequenas. Não fazia sentido falar de nós como se fôssemos melhores, não era certo pensar somente no bem do nosso clã e arriscar a vida de outras pessoas por poder... Você estava tão errado... e cego. Mas você vivia para fazer o melhor para eles, e eu por Konoha._

 _Foi um choque vê-lo esperando passivamente pela morte. Eu esperava resistência, diálogo... não que você usasse um genjutsu para diminuir a minha culpa. Por isso, suas últimas lembranças me doem... e me envergonham. Depois de tanto tempo olhando pra você como um adversário, você me olhou como filho._


	4. Mikoto

Capítulo IV - Mikoto

 _"_ _Hoje eu ouvi de Deus, e ele soou igual a mim_

 _O que eu fiz, e quem eu me tornei_

 _Eu vi o diabo hoje, e ele se parecia muito comigo_

 _Eu desviei o olhar, eu me virei!"_

 _Eu descobri que era covarde quando me senti grato por não olhar nos seus olhos. Saber que estava sob o efeito de uma ilusão apenas me fez ver o quanto. Mas o alívio se foi assim que ouvi sua voz mecânica. Seria justo que eu suportasse o peso das suas lágrimas, a mágoa na sua voz,... não sair daquele cômodo com uma ferida menor do que merecia._

 _Se eu tivesse me deixado cair em algum lugar, você poderia ter seguido em frente com Sasuke. Talvez ele conseguisse mudar a cabeça do nosso pai e vocês estariam juntos e bem agora. Se eu tivesse morrido quando era criança teria sido como tornar concreto algo invisível._

 _Eu nunca estive perto de verdade, como uma peça desencaixada do todo. Eu só sabia amar a distância. Só conseguia devolver um pouco do amor que você me dava... Desajeitado, seco._

 _Se houver outra chance, numa nova vida, eu gostaria de nascer seu filho._


	5. Sasuke

Capítulo V - Sasuke

 _"Eu estou chegando mais perto, do final_

 _Eu estou chegando mais perto!"_

 _Logo você estará aqui e teremos o fim. Imagino que ficará satisfeito com isso... Vai sorrir. Provável que proclame a vitória antes mesmo de ela chegar. Você a merece, mas do que qualquer pessoa, você merece a paz._

 _Quem eu mais amei... Quem eu mais machuquei... O melhor pedido de desculpas que posso dar a você é deixá-lo concluir sua vingança. Tenho certeza que se sentirá leve ao se ver livre de mim... Espero muito que consiga ser feliz. Se não for, que pelo menos me esqueça. Não creio que esquecerá aquela noite e o que fiz, mas se isso se tornar uma lembrança distante talvez possa viver sem o peso do ódio._

 _Você nunca vai saber o quanto o amei, e eu aceito isso. Aceito ser o demônio dos seus pesadelos e permitir que me mate para vencê-los... porque minha vida só começou a fazer sentido quando você nasceu... e para a sua reencontrar o próprio sentido, eu terminarei a minha._


	6. Epílogo

_"Eu estou do lado errado do céu_

 _E o lado justo do inferno."_

Os olhos se fixaram em Sasuke, esperando, e este anunciou o que Itachi já sabia. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo o alívio tomar seu corpo. Havia pensado muitas vezes na possibilidade do ódio do irmão se dissolver com o tempo. Por isso o alimentou quando sentiu que precisava, rasgando a ferida não cicatrizada em seu coração. Precisava do ódio de Sasuke como se este elemento possuísse algo de redentor. Não se importava em sangrar por ele, era uma dor que sobrepujava outra mais antiga.

Permitiu-se um último suspiro de verdadeira tranquilidade antes de mergulhar na frieza dos próprios cálculos e partiu para o ataque. Era um aquecimento, um teste para descobrir a que nível Sasuke havia chegado. Ali, aquele homem que havia mergulhado em si mesmo e dado liberdade a seus pensamentos não mais existia. Os sentimentos tinham se recolhido ao porão de seu coração, sem direito a um facho de luz. Agora ele era o mal encarnado, o vilão que nasceu no dia em que deixou o lar e um mar de corpos para trás.

Fingiu lutar para obter os olhos do irmão, pressionou-o como se estivesse num combate real, expurgou Orochimaru de dentro dele. O cansaço que começou a lhe abater ao sair do templo, intensificou-se. Era seu corpo que avisava sobre a falta de tempo. Mas não podia parar, havia uma última coisa a fazer.

Cambaleante, caminhou até Sasuke. Um dos olhos, cego, o outro tão embaçado que mal podia discernir sobre o que pisava. Não viu o desespero dele conforme se aproximava, ignorou os gestos que demonstravam. Pedia ao próprio corpo que aguentasse, faltavam tão poucos passos! O coração palpitava forte e veloz, respondendo ao seu pedido, porém a cada batida perdia vigor.

Quando estendeu os dedos para tocar a testa de Sasuke, sua visão foi coberta por um manto escuro. Sentiu a pele dele através da dormência que lhe recobria a mão e uma dor aguda atingir o peito como se o abrisse em dois. Com esforço soprou algumas palavras. A língua captou uma brisa que passava por ali. A chama da vida extinguiu-se.

Contudo, naquele breve instante em que a existência se equilibrava sobre o fio que a romperia, Itachi sorriu. E o alívio que o tomou conseguiu apagar de sua mente o sofrimento suportado desde que saiu de seu lar. Estava rumando para outro, um lar sem pecados nem dor, onde nenhum arrependimento o alcançaria. Tornar-se-ia parte do vazio depois de anos carregando-o dentro de si.


End file.
